disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse/Filmography
.]] Listed here are all of the shorts, feature films and television shows in which Mickey Mouse has appeared. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1920s *Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) *''The Opry House'' (1929) *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Barnyard Battle'' (1929) *''The Plowboy'' (1929) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' (1929) *''The Jazz Fool'' (1929) *''Jungle Rhythm'' (1929) *''Haunted House'' (1929) 1930s *''Fiddling Around'' (1930) *''The Barnyard Concert'' (1930) *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Wild Waves'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''Minnie's Yoo Hoo'' (1930) 1931 birthdayparty02.jpg|The Birthday Party traffictroubles02.jpg|Traffic Troubles Cast1.jpg|The Castaway IPhotoScreenSnapz005.jpg|The Moose Hunt Delivery boy.jpg|The Delivery Boy mickeystepsout02.jpg|Mickey Steps Out bluerhythm02.jpg|Blue Rhythm fishinaround02.jpg|Fishin' Around barnyardbroadcast02.jpg|The Barnyard Broadcast beachparty02.jpg|The Beach Party mickeycutsup02.jpg|Mickey Cuts Up MickeysOrphansReissue.png|Mickey's Orphans 1932 duckhunt02.jpg|The Duck Hunt groceryboy02.jpg|The Grocery Boy maddog02.jpg|The Mad Dog barnyardolympics02.jpg|Barnyard Olympics musicalfarmer02.jpg|Musical Farmer MickeysRevueReissue.png|Mickey's Revue MickeyInArabiaReissue.png|Mickey in Arabia Nightmare1.jpg|Mickey's Nightmare TraderMickeyTitle.png|Trader Mickey Whoopee party1.jpg|The Whoopee Party touchdownmickey02.jpg|Touchdown Mickey Wayward1.jpg|The Wayward Canary klondikekid03.jpg|The Klondike Kid paradeoftheawardnominees01.jpg|Parade of the Award Nominees Mickeysgooddeed02.jpg|Mickey's Good Deed 1933 buildingabuilding02.jpg|Building a Building MadDoctorReissue.png|The Mad Doctor Pal pluto1.jpg|Mickey's Pal Pluto Mellerdrama1.jpg|Mickey's Mellerdrammer Olden1.jpg|Ye Olden Days mailpilot02.jpg|The Mail Pilot mickeysgalapremiere02.jpg|Mickey's Gala Premier Puppy love.jpg|Puppy Love steeplechase02.jpg|The Steeplechase petstore02.jpg|The Pet Store Giantland title2.jpg|Giantland 1934 shanghaied02.jpg|Shanghaied campingout02.jpg|Camping Out playfulpluto02.jpg|Playful Pluto gullivermickey02.jpg|Gulliver Mickey mickeyssteamroller02.jpg|Mickey's Steamroller orphansbenefit02.jpg|Orphan's Benefit mickeyplayspapa02.jpg|Mickey Plays Papa dognapper02.jpg|The Dognapper Two gun1.jpg|Two-Gun Mickey 1935 mickeysmanfriday02.jpg|Mickey's Man Friday bandconcert03.jpg|The Band Concert Service station1.jpg|Mickey's Service Station mickeyskangaroo02.jpg|Mickey's Kangaroo mickeysgarden03.jpg|Mickey's Garden Mickeysfirebrigade03.jpg|Mickey's Fire Brigade plutosjudgementday03.jpg|Pluto's Judgement Day onice03.jpg|On Ice 1936 mickeyspoloteam03.jpg|Mickey's Polo Team orphanspicnic03.jpg|Orphans' Picnic mickeysgrandopera03.jpg|Mickey's Grand Opera Thruthemirror03.jpg|Thru the Mirror mickeysrival03.jpg|Mickey's Rival movingday03.jpg|Moving Day alpineclimbers03.jpg|Alpine Climbers mickeyscircus03.jpg|Mickey's Circus mickeyselephant03.jpg|Mickey's Elephant 1937 Wormturns03.jpg|The Worm Turns Magicianmickey03.jpg|Magician Mickey Moosehunters03.jpg|Moose Hunters Mickeysamateurs03.jpg|Mickey's Amateurs Hawaiianholiday03.jpg|Hawaiian Holiday Clockcleaners03.jpg|Clock Cleaners X5d1m8.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts 1938 boatbuilders03.jpg|Boat Builders mickeystrailer03.jpg|Mickey's Trailer whalers03.jpg|The Whalers mickeysparrot03.jpg|Mickey's Parrot bravelittletailor03.jpg|Brave Little Tailor Fox hunt.jpg|The Fox Hunt (Donald and Goofy cartoon, cameo) 1939 societydogshow03.jpg|Society Dog Show pointer03.jpg|The Pointer mickeyssurpriseparty1.jpg|Mickey's Surprise Party SP001-010title.jpg|The Standard Parade 1940 tugboatmickey03.jpg|Tugboat Mickey plutosdreamhouse03.jpg|Pluto's Dream House Mrmousetakesatrip03.jpg|Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip DAC03a.jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice 1941 Littlewhirlwind03.jpg|The Little Whirlwind Niftynineties03.jpg|The Nifty Nineties orphansbenefit03.jpg|Orphans' Benefit Gentleman'sGentlemantitlecard.jpg|A Gentleman's Gentleman CanineCaddyTitleCard.jpg|Canine Caddy Lend a Paw title card.jpg|Lend a Paw 1942 mickeysbirthdayparty03.jpg|Mickey's Birthday Party symphonyhour03.jpg|Symphony Hour 1943 PlutoandArmadillo.jpg|Pluto and the Armadillo 1946 squattersrights1.jpg|Squatter's Rights 1947 mickeysdelayeddate04.jpg|Mickey's Delayed Date DAC09.jpg|Mickey and the Beanstalk - a segment of Fun and Fancy Free 1948 MickeyDownUnder.jpg|Mickey Down Under PlutosPurchase.jpg|Pluto's Purchase - A Pluto Cartoon Mickeyandtheseal1.jpg|Mickey and the Seal 1949 Pueblopluto1.jpg|Pueblo Pluto - A Pluto Short 1950 *''Crazy Over Daisy -'' Donald Duck cartoon (cameo)- Donald waves at Mickey and Minnie while riding by. 1951 Plutopia.jpg|Plutopia rcoondog.jpg|R'Coon Dawg 1952 Pluto's Party.jpg|Pluto's Party Plutoxmas title.jpg|Pluto's Christmas Tree 1953 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1900s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) (cameo) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) 2000s *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Bonkers'' **I Oughta Be in Toons *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mouse''